A blast from the past
by tvdramalover
Summary: A little one shot that I hope you all enjoy!


"Charles, Molly" she greeted "I'm so glad that you have made it, I know the traffic must have been bad" Elizabeth beamed leaning in to kiss Charles and then the same to Molly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world mum" he replied, as he ushered Molly in so that the heat wouldn't escape from the huge home that his parents were holding a party for his sisters birthday.

Two smartly dressed men who were stood by the doorway helped both Molly and Chares remove their coats before handing them a drink.

"Oh I'm okay thank you" she replied sweetly causing Charles to pull a confused face.

She looked at him "Just don't really fancy anything alcoholic right now, I will later" she laughed before Elizabeth linked her arm in to Molly's and hurried her into the living room.

This wasn't the first time Molly had met his half of the family, in fact far from the first. Everything was going so well between them, they had been together just short of a year and a half now and his family had really welcomed her with open arms.

Molly turned her head round to find Charles laughing as she was dragged away, his mother's face shinning with happiness. He was so glad that she loved Molly, family was important to him and the fact his family had so much love for her made him feel warm inside.

As he made his way towards the living room, he was bumped into by a tall blonde looking woman who was coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm so sor…" he begun

"Charles!" she gasped before smirking and kissing him slowly on the cheek.

"Joanne?" he kissed her back but much quicker than she had done "It's lovely to see you" he lied

"It is lovely isn't it" she smiled "Heard you've brought your army medic girlfriend with you" she laughed "Elizabeth doesn't shut up about her to my parents".

Her comment caused Charles to straighten up his posture showing he was proud before letting out that little laugh he always does "Molly, her names Molly"

"Oh sorry, Molly then, I'll have to check her out make sure she is good enough for you" she nudged his shoulder before linking his arm and directing him into the front room.

* * *

><p><em>Joanne, an ex-girlfriend of Charles' someone who he used to date at university. He hadn't had many serious relationships but Joanne was one of them though she only became a serious relationship because he struggled so much to get out of it which meant it went on for much longer than he would have liked it to. She was tall blonde and 'claimed' to be very intellectual however Charles thought very different of her. They had met at university much to their knowledge that their parents were actually very good friends and still remained good friends. They hadn't seen each other in such a long time due to Charles working in the army and his marriage to Rebecca but with this being the first time he had seen her in a while he felt like she was coming on to him very strong.<em>

* * *

><p>She leaded him into the area where everyone was sat and standing. Sipping on champagne, laughing and sharing memories of Charles' sister. He wriggled his way out of her grip onto his arm before making his way over to his sister who was sat laughing and joking with Molly.<p>

"What are you two laughing at?" he asked before kissing his sister on the cheek and then sitting down next to Molly, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Nothing" they both giggled "Just catching up aren't we Mols" Poppy answered and Molly simply nodded.

"Happy birthday Pops, did you like the present off me and Mol?" he asked, before being crashed into by Sam who had run over from the opposite side of the room.

"Yeah it was lovely thank you both so much" she answered "I'll leave you three too it" She hugged Molly as she got up and then ruffled with Sam's hair as she made her way to speak to other guests.

"Hey scamp" Charles pulled Sam in for a hug, pulling Molly in too.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked watching Sam nod his head "Mol anything?"

"I'm okay… don't really fancy drinking tonight" she smiled before being dragged up by Sam who was chanting 'dance with me'.

Molly laughed as she got pulled up and although Charles stared at her hoping she would reveal what was wrong she was adamant that 'everything was okay'.

As Charles made his way out of the living room and towards the back room, Molly noticed that the woman who he had entered the living room with was looking around, before stopping and looking directly at Molly. She looked Molly up and down, laughed and then quickly scuttled off following Charles. Molly frowned, she looked down at Sam who had the biggest smile on his face and tried to erase any negative thoughts that were jumping around in her head.

* * *

><p><em>Who the hell is she? Is something going on? Oh my god she is so much prettier than I am? She is tall blonde amazing figure oh shit something is going on isn't it? Maybe I should follow them? No Molly you're just over thinking… no fuck it I want to see what's going on. That bitch isn't going to get away with looking at me like that.<em>

* * *

><p>Molly took Sam's hand and carefully guided him towards Poppy<p>

"Just keep an eye on him for a second will you, just need to nip to the bathroom and I'm not sure where Rebecca is" she said quickly, her body language was off and it was obvious to Poppy.

"Yeah sure, is everything okay Mols?" she asked her voice getting louder as she finished the sentence but Molly had left before Poppy could even get an answer.

She entered the hallway and scanned around looking for them, making her way to the back of the house where the cellar was.

She kicked off her heels and then picked them up, preventing her from making an obvious sound. As she got closer she could hear the sound of talking, her heart sunk, she was scared of what she was going to find and there she was doubting herself once again.

"Hey" she whispered into the back of his ear

"Shit, Joanne you scared the life outta me"

"outta me?" she frowned "Don't you mean out of me" she corrected.

Charles just laughed, brushing her comment off, he loved that he had picked up the way Molly said things it made him feel closer to her.

"Can I help you with anything?" Charles asked reaching down to pick out a bottle of the finest white wine.

Before he knew it he was being pushed up against the wine rack and she was pushing her breasts up against him. Pushing her lips onto his not giving him any chance to speak, her tongue darting into his mouth.

* * *

><p><em>In that moment, that's all she needed to see, the man she loved and longed for giving in and appreciating a woman of a similar class to him. Giving in and having the opportunity to be able to be with someone better than herself. She knew she was stupid in thinking that she could have Charles to herself, he was the most handsome respectable man in the world and she was just shitty Molly. She didn't even give herself chance to be angry that he was kissing another woman because she just accepted that it was going to happen at some point, she felt like she would always be second best to these perfect first class girls.<em>

* * *

><p>She wiped a tear from her face, and ran up the small amount of stairs and headed straight to the patio door, before swinging it open and running over to the swinging chair situated at the end of the garden.<p>

"What the fuck are you doing" he used his strength to finally push her away, brushing his mouth where she had left stains of red lipstick.

"What you want" she laughed "Don't swear by the way it doesn't sound attractive"

"What I want!" his mouth opened "Your as far away from what I want, I have a girlfriend someone who I love and respect, you mustn't know what that's like seeing as you are still single" he felt harsh saying the words but he couldn't believe she had just tried it on with him.

"Yeah yeah, you said that about Rebecca and look where that ended" she rolled her eyes

"Molly's different, she is a better woman than you'll ever be" he stated looking at her in disgust, brushing past her leaving her stood alone.

As he walked out of the cellar he brushed down his pants and straightened up his think black tie before making his way quickly back to the party.

She sat there, swinging slowly, letting the tears run freely out of her eyes. Her eye makeup leaving trails down her face, she heard a sound and suddenly sat up, tucking her hair behind her ear trying to make herself look a little more presentable.

"Mol?" she heard a familiar voice "Are you okay? Sam has been looking for you" Molly relaxed her tense body when she heard the voice of Rebecca.

She knew she didn't need to hold it all in for her, she let the tears pour back out before being cradled in Rebecca's arms.

"What on earth is the matter honey?" Rebecca asked softly.

* * *

><p><em>Molly had so much respect for Rebecca, she could have easily hated her and made judgement on her but instead she welcomed her and they actually had a strong friendship. She loved seeing Molly so close with Sam and at the end of the day she made Charles happy, which made Sam happy so she found it very difficult to dislike her.<em>

* * *

><p>"He kissed her" she struggled to say due to the amount of tears that were streaming out of her eyes.<p>

"Who Mol?" she asked inquisitively

"Charles, and that stupid tall blonde girl with perfect boobs" she looked down the tears dropping onto her deep red bodycon dress.

"Oh not Joanne, has she tried it on with Charles?" she asked

"Why do you not seem surprised?" Molly looked up at Rebecca

"She is a pain in my bloody arse Mol" she laughed "She will always want Charles but I can assure you he will most definitely not want her" "They used to date before me and him got together let's just say she got a little obsessed and she has been ever since, always trying to make a move on him when we were together even when I was pregnant" she huffed "She is a stuck up two faced cow, trust me you have nothing to worry about" she patted Molly's leg and leaned in for a hug.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked hesitantly.

"Never been so sure in my life, she is a miserable bitch, needs a good kick up the arse I say" Rebecca replied causing Molly to laugh she had never seen Rebecca so angry about someone and this kind of comforted her. She realised that she should never have doubted Charles and she didn't think that she was his type anyway. He likes brunette girls now.

Rebecca got up after seeing Charles approach the back door. She leaned down and wiped underneath Molly's eye where her mascara had run. She squeezed her hand "He loves you Mol, I know that because he looks at you the way he used to look at me, don't let him go" she smiled causing Molly to just stare blankly amazed by Rebecca's strong and comforting words.

As she watched Rebecca walk off and get closer to Charles she turned around and shouted "don't worry about the boobs they're fake" Molly laughed, she brushed down her dress and crossed her legs before breaking the eye contact of Charles who was slowly approaching her.

"She saw you and Joanne" Rebecca whispered while walking pass Charles.

"What… it wasn't…" he begun.

"I know" she placed her hand on his shoulder "I've spoken to her, just go and tell her you love her, I think she could do with hearing that right now".

"Thanks Rebecca" he kissed her cheek before noticing someone waiting at the patio door, he signalled his head towards the man which caused Rebecca to spin round. It was Ben the guy who Charles had speculated she had been dating and with that Rebecca blushed and made her way towards him.

Charles walked over to Molly, noticing she had been crying he simply sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her "I'm so…"

"It's okay, just had me worried for a while there" she interrupted moving herself closer towards him enjoying his body heat that he was sharing with her.

"She's just a…" he paused trying to think of a word

"Bitch" Molly replied causing Charles to laugh

"Yea exactly that" he turned her head so that she was facing him and then he kissed her long and hard.

"Don't ever doubt yourself Mrs, your mine and I want you for the long haul" he smirked his lips still close to hers, his breath causing goose bumps all over her body.

"I love you" she whispered

"Ditto" he kissed her back once again "Its bloody freezing, how about we go inside and get a drink"

"Sounds perfect" she smiled, locking her hand into his and walking towards the house. She leant her head onto his shoulder and just when she thought things couldn't get any better a small snowflake landed on the tip of her nose. She looked up at him and then they both looked up into the sky where the snow was getting heavier, swirling down in great flurries over the quiet winter evening.

At this moment she didn't think things could get any better and she knew that she had the most perfect boyfriend, one who respected he and loved her for who she was, her Charles.

_**So here is a little one shot, I actually really enjoyed writing this and I love writing about Rebecca and Molly's relationship. I have a lot of spare time on my hands today hence when its such a quick upload from my last story. Anyway I hope I have lived up to everyone's expectations and I haven't disappointed. I'm still accepting prompts so either private message me, leave a review or let me know on tumblr my blog is:**_


End file.
